


You've Got Mail AU

by glindathegood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/pseuds/glindathegood
Summary: My 2016 Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for tumblr user druidkitty. Belle and Mr. Gold are unknowing penpals, and have been conversing over the internet for the past few months. In their day to day lives, they conflict over the opening of a new bookstore in Storybrooke.I confess, I've never seen the movie, so this is loosely based, but I hope you enjoy it!





	

Belle French was late- again. This time, she had set out from her apartment in the bitter cold at exactly the right moment, but a quick stop at Granny’s for coffee turned into a twenty minute ordeal. Ruby said there was some sort of coffee machine malfunction, which meant the line of regulars on their way to work was almost out the door by the time Belle got there. As she finally rushed out the door, her phone rang, and her gloved hand fumbled to get it out of her pocket while balancing the coffee. It was Leroy.  
Leroy was the only other worker at Storybook Place Bookshop, which Belle owned. Sure it was small, but so were most of the businesses in town. It was Belle’s haven, with books galore and full creative license on her part. Business was steady, especially in the children's department, and Belle was content.  
Belle flipped open her phone with a sigh and held it to her ear.  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes, Leroy, the line at Granny’s was atrocious.”  
“What? That’s not why I’m calling, sister. You might want to go around the corner to the old clock tower,” he said in an exasperated voice before hanging up abruptly. That left Belle confused and annoyed as she shoved the phone back in her pocket, but she was curious enough to do as he said. Just around the corner from Granny’s, and a few blocks away from the book shop, stood the clock tower. No one really knew what had originally been in that building, but the clock had stopped ticking and the windows had been boarded up years ago. Everyone expected it to stay just that way. But as Belle rounded the corner, she noticed that the boards were gone, and light came out through the windows. Several men appeared to be working inside, moving things, cleaning, or both. But what really caught her eye was the sign by the door.  
Coming soon: Barnes and Noble  
Belle stopped short, staring at the sign. Surely she had read it wrong? But no, even at a second glance, the words were the same. Chain stores were nonexistent in a town like Storybrooke, why in the world would there be one now, and so near to Belle’s own shop. Surely there was some sort of mistake. Everyone in town knew that Storybook Place was the best option for books in town, but this Barnes and Noble was practically a death sentence.  
Belle remained staring at the scene, almost transfixed while her mind whirred. The door opened, making Belle turn, and out stepped Mr. Gold. He said a few words to one of the workers, quietly so she couldn't quite hear, and then proceeded to walk right past Belle without so much as a nod of acknowledgement. Then it hit her. Of course Mr. Gold was responsible for this, he was just the kind of coarse business man who would ignore the locally owned bookstore right up the street. Her astonishment turned to anger, and her brow furrowed accordingly. Without another thought, she marched right up to Gold with her hands on her hips.  
“Excuse me? What is the meaning of this?” she demanded, before logic could catch up to her. Gold turned his head with a look of slight irritation, as if Belle were some annoying mosquito. That stare made Belle’s heart stop, the realization of who she was talking to finally caught up to her. She had only spoken to Mr Gold a few times, either passing on the street or at the bookshop, and none of those interactions could really be described as pleasant.  
“Exactly what it looks like, Miss French. I’m finally turning this eye sore into something useful,” he said curtly. That only infuriated Belle even more, and she lost all doubts.  
“In case you haven’t noticed, Storybrooke already has a bookstore.”  
“I have, but that’s hardly the point.”  
“Then what is?” Belle challenged. Gold had obviously expected her to back down by this point, but she stood firm as ever.  
“I don’t need to defend my business choices to you, Miss French. Goodbye,” he said with a sigh of exasperation.  
“I think an explanation is the least you could give.”  
“Goodbye, Miss French,” he repeated, and walked away without another word.  
Belle was furious, and practically storming the entire way to the bookshop. That Mr. Gold thought he could do whatever he wanted, without thinking of the repercussions for the rest of the town! Leroy wanted to talk about it as soon as she walked in, but Belle just shook her head. She flipped the sign to signify that they were now open, and went to work. Busying herself was the best way to keep thoughts of murdering Mr Gold out of her mind.  
She fumed for the rest of the day, barely able to put up a mask of smiles when a customer came in. No one mentioned Storybrooke’s newest business addition, but Belle caught the sympathetic glances many customers gave her as they exited the building. The day passed slowly, but when Belle finally made it home, she tore off her coat and gloves and immediately went to her computer.  
The screen flickered to life at a maddeningly slow rate. It was an old computer, but the best Belle had. She pulled up her instant message chat and smiled at the green dot by her pen pal's name. She flexed her fingers and typed a message.  
thechippedteacup: I’m so glad you’re on, I need a good rant  
It only took a few moments for text to pop up on her screen.  
rumplestiltskin79: Bad day?  
thechippedteacup: You wouldn’t believe it. Long story short, I might need to start looking for a new job  
Rumplestiltskin79: Ouch. Can I help?  
thechippedteacup: Not unless you have some magic up your sleeve  
Rumplestiltskin79: Ah, that I do not. But for you, I would gladly learn  
Belle smiled genuinely and brightly for the first time since that morning. Though she didn’t know his name, or really anything specific about him, rumplestiltskin79 had been her confidante in the past few months. They met online and hit it off, but agreed not to share any personal information. Chances are they lived thousands of miles apart, but it was easier to have a friendship with no strings attached. It was harmless, casual ranting and flirting, and it brightened Belle’s days.  
_________________________  
He should have known that this would incur the wrath of the town bookworm. Really, Mr Gold paid enough attention to her to know that her shop was her life. He had even looked forward to her reaction, wondering what would happen with her sunny and smiling attitude, and it had not quite been what he was expecting. Not an hour into his day, and Belle French was confronting him with an indignant air. It took all Gold had to keep his cool persona. In all honesty, he rather liked Belle more than he would ever admit to anyone. He had a reputation to keep, and having a schoolboy crush on the pretty little bookshop owner would do nothing for him.  
He thought about that conversation all day, and why he had decided to open a new store in the first place. He didn’t need the business asset or money, and Gold hardly cared about the broken clock tower like some did. It had been on a whim, perhaps subconsciously a method to have something in common with Belle, which was definitely lacking beforehand. Either way, it hadn’t been a good plan. The only time he could push these thoughts aside was in the evening, when he sat in front of his computer and exchanged a few words with the only person he could confidently call his friend. He knew next to nothing about her, except that she loved books and was a remarkable person. Maybe she reminded him of Belle, in those ways, but it was likely they would never meet. It was easier to not even worry about the person behind the screen name.  
Rumplestiltskin79: Ah, that I do not. But for you, I would gladly learn  
thechippedteacup: Hmm, well maybe I can find a few books for you at the new Barnes and Noble in town :\  
Gold started. Of course it must be a coincidence, how could he have met someone from Storybrooke when the entire world was fair game on the internet?  
Rumplestiltskin79: I would have guessed you’d be excited at the prospect of a new book store  
thechippedteacup: Have I never mentioned that I own a bookshop? I don’t stand a chance  
He didn’t know which was harder to believe; that all of these things were a coincidence, or that he had somehow befriended Belle French of all people. Surely there was a way to figure it out for sure?  
Rumplestiltskin79: I see. Perhaps there will be enough business for the both of you  
thechippedteacup: ha, I doubt it. The pool of customers in this town is rather miniscule  
Rumplestiltskin79: small town?  
thechippedteacup: the smallest.  
Rumplestiltskin79: well surely then everyone will appreciate a locally owned business  
thechippedteacup: maybe, but the prices will definitely be better, and the stock too. Plus the new owner kind of rules the town  
Rumplestitskin79: oh?  
thechippedteacup: he owns half the property around here, and practically everyone is afraid of him  
Rumplestiltskin79: but you’re not?  
thechippedteacup: No. People say he’s a monster, but I know there must be some good in him. It’s just that no one has taken the time to get to know him, myself included. But I doubt he would be interested in talking to me  
Rumplestiltskin79: you never know  
Chipped cups: I suppose  
Rumplestiltskin79: Tell me more about this book shop  
After a while longer, Gold made up an excuse to sign off in order for him to mull over all this information. The woman he had a crush on and the woman who had become his truest friend were the same person, that much was almost indisputable. She had even admitted to not hating him, which was more than he could have ever hoped for. But should he come clean? Should he just go on and pretend like he had never figured it out? That would probably kill him, but he had survived worse in his lifetime.  
_________________________  
Another week passed, and Belle felt a sense of impending doom every time she walked past the old clock tower. The town was buzzing about it, and how great it would be to have such a popular business in town. It would open up more opportunities for new chain businesses, they said. Obviously none of these people were thinking of the many small business owners in Storybrooke, but Belle couldn’t exactly argue that there were some upsides. Still, she stayed firm and wouldn’t make any preparations to close the shop until she absolutely had to. Leroy suggested it a couple times, but Belle just wouldn’t hear it. She wasn’t about to throw all her work out the window.  
She walked into Granny’s like she did every morning and said hello to Ruby. They had a short conversation about having a girls night before Belle recieved her usual coffee and muffin. As she waved goodbye, the door opened and in walked Mr. Gold. Belle exchanged a glance with Ruby, who mouthed “good luck,” before pretending to look busy with her work. Belle walked straight ahead and planned to just pass right through the door, when he spoke.  
“Miss French,” he said with a nod, and he even stopped as if to make conversation. She took a deep breath before turning back to him with an obviously put-on smile.  
“Mr. Gold. Can I help you?” She asked curtly, hoping to god that he would just say no and walk away.  
“Actually, yes, there’s a matter I would like to discuss with you. Would you sit for a moment?” He gestured to any empty booth beside them. Belle couldn’t help but sigh, but since she didn’t have anywhere to be for another twenty minutes, she acquiesced. Once they were settled in, Mr Gold cleared his throat.  
“Now, I was hoping to discuss the status of our rental agreement,” He began, and her stomach dropped.  
“What about it?” She replied uneasily. Belle didn’t think she had missed a payment, but she could always be wrong.  
“You are aware of course that you have had some trouble with paying on time for the past few months.”  
“Well, yes, but it’s just been a rough patch. The holidays are coming up, and I’m sure our profit will increase.”  
“Perhaps, but there is the matter of my new store. Business is estimated to be great when we open, which can only mean the opposite for you. And seeing as how I have another individual interested in the building, I’m going to have to evict your shop unless you can give me proof of steady income for the near future.”  
Belle’s jaw dropped, and it took her a moment to fully process the words.  
“Wait, you can’t be serious!”  
“I never take business matters lightly, Miss French.”  
“But you’re not even giving me a chance, what am I supposed to do?”  
“Actually, that's the perfect segue into our next order of business. I would like to offer you a new job, as the manager of the children’s department.”  
Belle couldn’t believe her ears, how could he doom her business one moment, and then offer her a job the next? Did he not realize how coarse he was being?  
“Why in the world would I accept that?” She demanded, a look of incredulous disbelief crossing her features.   
Gold looked perplexed. “I thought I was being helpful, Miss French. I realized the financial stress I’ve put you under, and wanted to rectify that.”  
“Did you even think about me or my shop when you decided to open the store? Why do you care now?” She asked, her anger mounting. The fire in her voice seemed to momentarily surprise Mr. Gold, and Belle held that as a victory.  
“I’m sorry if you weren’t exactly at the forefront of my mind,” He hissed back. “I am offering you an extremely good deal, Miss French. A salary, benefits, you can plan whatever events and programs you want for the department. It’s hardly a death sentence!”  
“I don’t think you understand what this store means to me!” Belle spat back. She would never take that offer, it would be like selling out.  
“Why do you think I’m trying so hard to make this easier on you? You made it for your mother because she never got the chance before she died, I’m giving you a chance to continue that!”  
Belle was quiet for a moment, a stark contrast to the build up that had just happened. You could hear a pin drop, and everyone else in the diner had long gone silent because of the scene.  
“How did you know that?” She asked quietly. Mr. Gold gulped.  
“You just mentioned it once.”  
“No. No, I never tell that to anyone. How did you know?” She demanded again, louder this time. Belle hadn’t even told Ruby that, everyone just assumed it was her love of books that made her so passionate about the shop. That was part of it, but it ran deeper than that. The last person she told was… her penpal.  
Mr. Gold looked pained. “I- I’m the one you’ve been speaking to online,” he sighed, looking around the diner uncomfortably.  
Her suspicions were confirmed, and Belle simply stared at him for a long time. This man, who she had thought of as her mortal enemy for the past week, was also the person she felt closest too. This entire time, they had seen each other everyday. Belle took a deep breath, and left.  
_________________________  
An idiot. That’s what Gold felt like. He should have just told her the truth, before he went and mucked it all up. Not only had he ruined any sliver of a chance he had with Belle, but he had destroyed the friendship that had practically been the only thing getting him through the past couple months. He got home that night and sat at his computer as usual, but this time there was no green dot to indicate Belle’s presence. He was isolated and alone, and it was all his fault.  
After long moments of futile waiting, he got up with a sigh and wandered into the next room. He need something to distract himself, but what, he wasn’t sure. Then, a soft ping came from his computer, a noise he knew well. Gold returned as fast as his cane could carry him, and his heart leapt into his throat.  
thechippedteacup: Why didn’t you tell me?  
He scrambled to his keyboard to type out a response, maybe it wasn’t too late.  
Rumplestiltskin79: I was scared. I didn’t think you’d take kindly to finding out that I was the one forcing you out of business. It appears I was right.  
thechippedteacup: I would have listened if you had just told me  
Rumplestiltskin79: And that’s what I should have done  
thechippedteacup: Can I call you? I think we should talk, now that we know who we are.  
Rumplestiltskin79: absolutely.  
His phone rang moments later, and Gold wasted no time in picking it up.  
“Belle,” He said nervously, calling her by her first name for once.  
“Gold,” She replied, wariness evident in her voice, even from the phone.  
“I realize that I haven’t exactly been… kind to you. I was cowardly and selfish, even when I thought I was helping. Can you forgive me?”  
“Of course. You’re my friend, even if it’s not exactly what I was expecting.”  
“Look, I was thinking, and I’ve decided not to open the store. We have to support local businesses in a town like this.”   
She was silent for a moment. “Really? You’re not just doing this to make me feel better?”  
“That may be part of it, but it’s not the only reason. This town needs places like your shop Belle, and I shouldn’t have a part in getting rid of that.”  
“Wow. I… I appreciate that, Mr. Gold.”  
“Only problem is, I now own the old clock tower, and it’s been fixed up. I’ve nothing to do with it, I was wondering if you would like a change of venue. No change in the rent.”  
“I would love that! It’s always been one of my favorite parts of Storybrooke. And my mother’s too.”  
“It’s settled then. Would you, perhaps, like to have dinner? To discuss it?”  
“I would love too.”  
They continued to talk for another hour, like they had been friends for awhile. Gold supposed that they had, even if it wasn’t exactly traditional. They were going to meet for dinner the next night, and something in both of their tones said it wasn’t just about business.  
Maybe everything wasn’t ruined after all.


End file.
